


Yes, i want you.

by Miniii



Series: Yes [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Gay Sex, M/M, Masturbation, Phone Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-21
Updated: 2016-10-24
Packaged: 2018-08-23 16:51:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,696
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8335141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miniii/pseuds/Miniii
Summary: Now, Alec was really shy and sometimes awkward. He still stuttered whenever Magnus was flirting with him. To his defense he never even had a boyfriend before, much less a beautiful men clearly interested in him.Why would they be ? He was too tall and ordinary anyway, he kept telling himself, better get used to being a lonely soldier. Then Magnus happened and he was blown away.





	1. Part one

Alec was bored. Really bored. It was a Friday night and nothing had happened that day. No attacks, or mission, nothing. Now it was the late evening and he had tried reading and training. But, it didn’t work. He was still pacing his room, thinking. Unfortunately he was still at the institute. Plus, he hadn’t seen Magnus in a few days. He missed him of course, his beautiful Warlock boyfriend, how was he so lucky ?

Now, Alec was really shy and sometimes awkward. He still stuttered whenever Magnus was flirting with him. To his defense he never even had a boyfriend before, much less a beautiful men clearly interested in him.

Why would they be ? He was too tall and ordinary anyway, he kept telling himself, better get used to being a lonely soldier. Then Magnus happened and he was blown away. He never looked twice at Jace and kept looking at Alec like he was the most pretty thing he ever saw. Which Magnus taught was very true and Alec taught embarrassing. He was used to being in the shadow and following his siblings. No one ever noticed him or wanted him. He was just there, kind of. Then, they was this party, Magnus was there and he spotted him. He left with Magnus’s number that night and was left completely speechless. After a few coffee’s and a wonderful first kiss they were together. Alec had told everyone but he was still secretive of their relationship.

Which was why he didn’t go to Magnus’s place often and why he was bored now. And now, he was on his back, in his bed. His mind kept drifting off to Magnus. He was beginning to fall for him, hard. Alec wanted it to last, but he was nervous and a bit afraid. He hadn’t ever done anything like this. A relationship or else. He didn’t want to disappoint Magnus. He knew Magnus wanted him. He didn’t miss the lingering looks Magnus gave him or the hair grabbing when they kissed. Of course, they had kissed a lot but it never went further. It reminded him of what Magnus had said the last time he saw him. “Alexander.. I care about you. Of course, I want you in that way, but I’m more than ready to wait for you. Only when you’re ready, Darling. I don’t want to force you to do anything you don’t absolutely want.” He had smiled and resumed kissing him senseless. 

His boyfriend. His. He still couldn’t believe it. How did he get so lucky ? His boyfriend was perfect, the beautiful eyes, the tan skin, the cat-like smile, how he pulled a little on his bottom lip when..

Alec was starting to feel turned on, thinking of Magnus kissing him like that, when he was sat on his lap with his legs each side of him.

He had already took a shower. So it wasn’t an option, hugh. But still.. The door was locked. Thoughts of Magnus ran in his head. His beautiful cat eyes. His slim long fingers that looked just sinful. His dark hair, that Alec loved to tug at. The slender hips that could dance gracefully. God, Magnus was so beautiful.

Groaning, Alec turned on his stomach, his face in his pillow. Maybe he could text Magnus ? It was less much intimidating than in person. But to say what ? “Hey Magnus, I’m horny, can we have phone sex ?” Yeah, yeah, great idea. So, instead, he just texted him “Hey, are you still awake ?”

His reply came seconds later.

“Of course, are you alright ?”

“Yeah, just.. bored” Alec responded.

Then, his phone buzzed again.

“Well, I’m sure we can find something to keep you entertained baby?” Alec froze. He didn’t know what to say.

“Only if you want” Magnus added. Oh god. Alex hadn’t expected that. He had taught about it and knew he wanted to, it was appealing. And Magnus, sure as hell, wasn’t gonna say no. He was almost asking. Ah, fuck it, he taught. He called Magnus. It ranged only once before Magnus answered “Hi.”

“What.. what did you have in mind ?” He replied to Magnus. By now, Alec was freaking out a bit. What if he wasn’t interested after all ? What if Magnus was disgusted or what if he was terrible and boring ? Magnus was old, and had experience. Alec only ever had his own imagination and his hands. But, he didn’t have time to think much as Magnus replied.

“Hmm, how about you start by telling me what got you like this, beautiful ?” Alec inhaled sharply. God.

“I.. i was thinking about you and .. what it feels like when we’re kissing, i.. i actually really like your cat eyes”

“Oh yes ?”

Alec was blushing by then. His heart was beating faster and he was feeling hot. Could he really tell Magnus the fantasies he had? Should he ? He knew Magnus would probably be delighted.

‘’Yeah.. you know i don’t .. i haven’t.. but i want to..to try things with you. I’m yours, Magnus.’’

“Oh, Alexander, you.. You are amazing” He said, breathless.“ Would you undress for me?” “Y-yes. I’m putting you on speakers. My room is silenced” Alec got up and hastily discarded his clothes. Returning on his bed, he lied down on his back, under the covers. He was growing excited for what was about to happen. He had wanted this for a while and even with other people before, but Magnus.. he was seriously testing his self-control sometimes. Like when he stepped out of the shower just as Alec arrived to his loft. It was the first time he had seen him without makeup on. Magnus was striking. Just the memory made Alec’s cock twitch. By the angel.

“Magnus.. I..” Alec tried.

“I know, darling. I got you. I can just imagine you right now, all alone on your bed, hard for me. Have you done this since we met?”

“I have” Alec whispered. Hearing Magnus say these things.. He was becoming helpless. He needed something.

“God, Alexander. You’re driving me crazy. Did you think about me ? I hope you did. I bet you’re loud too. You’re so.. Collected all the time, I want to be the one to make you lose control. Make you mine and submissive in my hands. Completely wrecked.”

Alec moaned at that. “I..Yes, I’d want that.”

“Darling, touch yourself? I want to hear you, please?” Magnus asked.

“ O-okay”

Alec let his hand wander down and grip his length in his hand, slowly bringing his hand up and down.

“Keep going, keep it slow. Tell me what you’re thinking, Alec?”

“I..i’m.. Ah god.. Please.” Alec gasped, as he stroked himself a little harder.

Then he heard Magnus chuckle. “Mmh, I think I like it when you beg, you’re so desperate, you’ll see, I’m gonna make you feel so good, baby. But, please, tell me. What do you think about? Usually?”

“I.. I don’t.. Fuck.. I dont do this often. B -before i met you.. I tough i liked Jace. But it’s.. It wasn’t.. I felt guilty about it and didn’t want to think about it. And then you.. Ah.. You know.. I think of when i met you sometimes. You know what was my first thought then? I..i wanted to be on my knees for you. I don’t know why.. But, you were so beautiful and..” Alec trailed off. “ I thought about that the last few times I.. I think I’d like for you to pull my hair and I’d want to hear all your sounds and….”

He was losing his breath and quickening his pace. It felt dirty doing this while Magnus listened but he cared less and less, he felt sweaty and euphoric. His voice more deep.

“Fuck.. Fuck. Magnus.. Please. Can.. Can you talk more?” He said, his fingers tight now around his phone.

“ Alexander. You.. You are a dream, I’d love to see you right now. Are you blushing?”


	2. Part two

`’Alexander. You.. You are a dream, I’d love to see you right now. Are you blushing?“ Magnus teased. Fuck. How Alec loved his voice. How could he be attracted to a voice? He didn’t know, but Magnus, Magnus’s voice send chills thru him. 

Alec was stroking himself harder and rougher. He was imagining it were Magnus’s fingers. How his hand was softer and his nails painted. Just because he fucking could. He even made his lipstick match his nails sometimes. And Alec bet probably his underwear too, fuck. It was like he was doing it on purpose and trying to drive Alec crazy. He wasn’t gonna last long. 

He hadn’t even realized he still hadn’t responded to Magnus. ” I, fuck ..Magnus! Do.. Do you even know what you’re doing to me ? I’m not gonna last.. I’m imagining it’s you.“ Alec said. 

"Mmmh.. Alexander” Magnus purred. “ I can’t wait to get my hands on you. All over you. Imagine I’m there. Kissing your neck and rubbing myself on you leg. Because I would. I want you, I’d be a little desperate and I couldn’t control myself. I’d even beg if you wanted to. Or better, imagine me crawling between your thighs and gently spreading your legs and then id suck you. I want to do that, have you moaning and whiting beneath me as i fuck the mattress. Or I could ride you. I’d lie on top of you and fuck myself on you. And you couldn’t resist fucking up into me and I’d moan for more. I’d say "harder”. I want to watch you and listen to you pretty little gasps as you take me. Your eyes are so sinful and beautiful I’d ask you to watch me and I could see your pleasure in those clouded eyes. Or maybe I’m tied up to the headboard? And you’re the one on top. I bet you’re good with ropes..“ Magnus could hear Alec panting and flushing on the other side of the phone. 

‘’I know you’re close, Alexander. Please, come for me. I wanna hear you come. 

Alec’s breathing was sharp and with a loud cry he heard Alec coming all over his stomach and fist.


End file.
